Lightning Type
'LIGHTNING TYPE ' "All of the waves, become my shield! All of the lightning, become my sword! Sougyo no Kotowari!" --Ukitake Juushirou, 13 Divison Captain Lightning-type zanpakutou employ fierce bolts of lightning to strike down their foes. Lightning Blade: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s blade into lightning, causing it to inflict electricity damage. Crackling Blade may still be used in conjunction with Lightning Blade. Lightning Form: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s attacks, changing them to lightning. For example, Projectile-based Zanpakutou will now do electricity damage, whereas Summon-based Zanpakutou will gain the Lightning subtype and do lightning damage. Crackling Blade may still be used in conjunction with Lightning Form. Crackling Blade: This allows you to charge your zanpakutou with crackling lightning, creating lightning bolts that electrocute your foes. As a move-equivalent action, you can charge your zanpakutou with lightning, giving it an additional 2d6 electricity damage. This effect lasts until you release your hold on your zanpakutou or reseal it. Greater Crackling Blade: This requires Crackling Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 electricity damage when manifesting Crackling Blade, for a total of 4d6. Superior Crackling Blade: This requires Crackling Blade and Greater Crackling Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 electricity damage when manifesting Greater Crackling Blade, for a total of 6d6. Swift Crackling Blade: This requires Crackling Blade to take. It allows you to manifest your Crackling Blade as a Swift Action. Lightning Bolt: This allows you to launch a Lightning Bolt from your zanpakutou at will as a Full-Round Action. It does your zanpakutou’s damage, but otherwise functions identically to the Lightning Bolt spell. The reflex save DC for half damage is (Constitution Based). This does not gain the benefits of your strength modifier to damage, but it does gain the benefits of Crackling Blade. Arcing Bolt: This requires Lightning Bolt to take. It allows your Lightning Bolt ability to function as if it were the Chain Lightning spell, jumping from target to target. Its damage remains the same. Thunderstorm: This ability summons a ferocious thunderstorm around you. It grants the effects of a Thunderstorm centered on you that extends in outwards a five-foot burst. Unlike with a standard Thunderstorm, a lightning bolt strikes every round on a randomly chosen square within the radius. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gives either an extra lightning bolt every round or extends the radius by 5 feet. Lightning Adaptation: Every time you take this ability, you gain 10 resistance to lightning, to a maximum of 50 for each after taking this ability five times. Deflect Bolt: Your zanpakutou gains the ability to deflect ray or line effects as per the Deflect Arrow feat. You can take this ability multiple times; it allows an extra deflection each round. Reflect Bolt: This requires Deflect Bolt. It allows you to reflect a ray or line effects back at its caster. It can be used as many times as you can use the Deflect Bolt. Redirect Bolt: This requires Deflect and Reflect Bolt. It allows you to reflect a Lightning Bolt away from you and towards a target of your choice. It can be used as many times as you can use Deflect Bolt. Empower Bolt: This requires Deflect Bolt and Reflect Bolt or Lightning Bolt. It grants an extra 1d6 damage when either of the abilities is used. This can be taken multiple times, its effects stack. Stunning Strike: This ability can be once per round. It functions identically to the Stunning Fist ability, with the Fortitude Save using your Constitution modifier instead of your Wisdom Modifier. Supercharge: This requires Lightning Adaptation and three other Lightning abilities. As a full-round action, you can summon lightning bolts to energize yourself; for each time you've taken Lightning Adaptation, you gain a +10 bonus to speed, Fast Healing +1, and +1d6 electrical damage to your zanpakutou attacks. This state lasts for one round per Lightning Adaptation ability. In addition, you are cured of fatigue and exhaustion. Multiple Supercharges do not stack. Black Cloud Duelist: Requires Thunderstorm, Lightning Bolt, and Lightning Adaptation. As long as Thunderstorm is active, or you are in the area of a natural thunderstorm, you may choose for lightning to strike you instead of striking randomly. If you do so, you may make a Lightning Bolt attack as a free action for each time you are struck (a natural thunderstorm can only strike once per turn). Legend of the Storm: Requires Black Cloud Duelist. Whenever you are struck by lightning from Thunderstorm or a natural thunderstorm, you may forfeit Black Cloud Duelist's benefits to instead teleport to any square within the storm's radius and your line of sight and your line of effect, and immediately make a zanpakutou attack. This attack gains the benefits of abilities such as Crackling Blade, and can gain the damage bonus from Empower Bolt. Black Cloud Mastery: This requires Black Cloud Duelist. It grants an extra 1d6 damage to Lightning Bolts used through Black Cloud Duelist. This may be taken multiple times, it's effect stacks. Improved Reflect Bolt Requires Reflect Bolt to take. Instead of reflecting the bolt right away, you may hold the charge for up to one minute before firing it back at the target of your choice. This may be taken multiple times to increase the time that the charge can be held by one minute. Superior Reflection Requires Reflect Bolt to take. You may ready an action to deflect or reflect any attack that targets you or includes you as a target that deals direct hit point damage. Should others be in the same area as an attack that includes you as a target, you absorb the attack negating the damage to the others in the same area. Infinite Reflection Requires Improved Reflect Bolt to take. You may absorb multiple attacks within your zanpakutou before firing them back as long as the cumulative damage does not exceed your maximum total hit points. You may take this multiple times. Each time this is taken increase the damage you can absorb by 25 points above your maximum hit points. You do not have to fire back all your damage at once, and may split the damage among multiple uses. Defibrillation: This requires either Lightning Bolt or Thunderstorm and Black Cloud Duelist to take. You may use this ability to bring someone back from the brink of death. When you are faced with an ally that is dying (Between -1 and -1/2 their Maximum hit points) that has failed a stabilization roll, you may target them with a lightning bolt and allow them to make another stabilization roll with a 10% better chance of stabilizing per time this ability is taken. Your lightning bolt does not deal damage to the target if this ability is used. Blessing of the Storm: This requires nine other Lightning Type abilities to take. Instead of taking damage from electricity, you heal from it on a three to one basis (IE if you were about to take 30 electricity damage, you would instead heal 10 points of hit point damage). Faith in the Storm Whenever the Shinigami deals electricity damage, she increases the result of each dice of damage by one. For example, 5d6 electricity damage would become 5d6+5 electricity damage if she has this ability.